


Love and Understanding

by KezzieR



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Densi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KezzieR/pseuds/KezzieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi talks with her best friend about her co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Tam, may the next year of your life be as wonderful as you are. Happy birthday, big sis!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing; otherwise Kensi would be crashing at Deeks' instead of halfway across the globe. All rights go to CBS and Tina Bride (don't ask, I'm embarrassed to even have the cd).

"So how is work?"

"It's been good, not too much bad guys lately."

Kensi Blye was sitting on her friend's couch. It was nice to spend her free Saturday with Tamara. They had met one day at one of Kensi's gyms and had started talking about workouts. They had met frequently after that to train together and had quickly found themselves laughing with each other or even having serious conversations.

Of course Kensi hadn't told her friend exactly who she was and what she did. Somehow, she had figured that they could be great friends so she had come up with the story of being a LAPD cop. That way she didn't completely feel like she was lying to her best friend.

"I'm glad to hear." Tamara smiled at Kensi as she stood up to refill their cups of thee.

"How is your work?"

"Boring as always," she laughed.

They were silent for a moment before Tamara spoke again. "So tell me, what's exactly going on with you and your colleague, Marty was it, right?"

His name had been casually dropped in some conversations, mostly in a story of annoyance but the look Kensi had on her face when talking about her partner could light up a room.

Kensi started to blush and looked at her hands in her lap. "He's good."

"Oh, come on! You have to give me more than just 'good'," her friend begged. "Did he ask you out yet?"

Kensi looked at her friend with wide eyes, trying to figure it out for herself. "Not really, I guess. We went to get some taco's for lunch on Wednesday but it wasn't an actual date." She thought back to how Deeks had all but swallowed his disgustingly smelling fish taco down whole. But he still had looked adorable trying to act like nothing happened with a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth. Kensi shook her head mentally.

Tamara gave her a look as to say 'Yeah right' and Kensi returned it with a roll of her eyes.

"He's really nice to me-"

"And hot, don't forget hot."

"-and hot...but I don't think he's that into me."

"I've seen the texts, Kens. Trust me, he is."

"You think?"

"Damn, when did you get so insecure? You're nothing like the ass kicking Blye I know, right now." She punched her friend's shoulder softly.

"Shut it or I'll return that punch."

"There she is!"

"Maybe your right..."

"Of course I am," Tamara agreed with a playful wink.

"Maybe I should just ask him out." Kensi looked up to see her friend nodding her head vigorously. She laughed and took that as a 'Go for it!'. "Yeah, I'll just ask him out next time I see him."

"Glad I could help you get some sense back. Don't look at me like that! That's what friends are for, aren't they."

"And you're amazing at it, if I may say."

"You definitely may."

They talked and laughed for a few more hours after that. Kensi left with a promise to call Tamara in two days to tell her how it had gone with Deeks.

And surely, on Monday, Kensi called her with the good news. The next Saturday, the friends had spent a full two hours on gossiping about her date like the two teenage girls they were deep inside.


End file.
